Día de lluvia
by Mery Weasley
Summary: Desde que Ron ha vuelto con Harry y Hermione, no consigue que ésta le perdone. Durante un día de lluvia en el que tienen que detener su búsqueda, Ron intentará conquistar a su amiga. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no lo tendrá fácil. Este Fic participa en el Reto Especial "Los libros de Hermione" del foro "Las cuatro casas"


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

 _Este Fic participa en el Reto Especial "Los libros de Hermione" del foro "Las cuatro casas"_

Espero que os guste! =)

* * *

 **Día de lluvia**

Después del regreso de Ron, Hermione había estado evitando hablar con él. Seguía enfadada por la huida del pelirrojo. Entendía que el horrocrux le afectaba más a él que a ella o a Harry, esa era la razón por la cual no le guardaba rencor por las palabras que les dijo al marcharse. Sin embargo, lo que le dolía a ella, por lo que había llorado durante todas las noches en las que Ron no estaba allí, era que había roto la promesa que le había hecho en verano cuando le contó sus planes para proteger a sus padres. Ron le había prometido que no la dejaría nunca, que la protegería y que nada malo le iba a suceder. Y él se había ido, dejándoles a Harry y a ella solos en medio de aquella búsqueda. Se enfadó muchísimo cuando el pelirrojo volvió con su estúpida sonrisa y haciendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Una noche, mientras releía el libro que Dumbledore le había dejado, se fijó en un pequeño dibujo que se encontraba en una de las páginas. Lo había visto anteriormente, pero en aquel momento algo más le vino a la mente.

―Harry, creo que he encontrado algo ―se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que los dos chicos estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico. Ignorando la mirada de Ron, le mostró el libro a Harry―. Este dibujo. Lo he visto antes y hasta ahora no había recordado donde. ¿No te suena de nada?

Harry miró detenidamente el dibujo. Se trataba de un triángulo en cuyo interior había un círculo y una línea vertical que lo dividía en dos. Hermione tenía razón. Había visto aquella forma en algún sitio, pero no lograba recordar dónde. Ante el silencio de Harry, Hermione volvió a hablar.

―En la lápida del cementerio de Godric's Hollow.

―Eh, es igual al colgante que llevaba Xenophilius Lovegood el día de la boda ―Ron se había situado detrás de Hermione y Harry para ver el dibujo.

Hermione no pudo ignorar a Ron esta vez. Por mucho que odiara en aquel momento darle la razón, el pelirrojo había contribuido de forma importante a su investigación sobre aquel extraño dibujo.

―Debemos ir a ver al Señor Lovegood. Quizás él pueda ayudarnos a descubrir qué es este símbolo y qué relación tiene con Dumbledore.

―Pero Hermione, no sabemos dónde vive Luna ―Harry no estaba convencido con ese plan. Podrían estar buscando durante años.

―Yo estoy con Herms. Esto puede ser una gran pista ―Ron la sonrió, lo que hizo que Hermione arqueara las cejas y apartara la mirada―. Además, sé dónde viven. Su casa está cerca de la Madriguera. Al otro lado de la colina.

―Muy bien. Iremos entonces ―tras decir esto, Hermione salió de la tienda de campaña dispuesta a hacer la primera guardia. Desde que habían tenido a los carroñeros tan cerca, no se sentían seguros sin una vigilancia.

Al salir de la tienda, oyó como Harry le decía algo a Ron. Había bajado el tono de voz, pero logró entender las frases.

 **―Solo le has dado la razón para que te perdone.**

 **―En el amor y en la guerra todo vale ‒replicó Ron alegremente‒, y aquí hay un poco de las dos cosas.**

Algo en el pecho de Hermione se revolvió. Desde el final del curso pasado, su relación con Ron había cambiado. Él estaba más cariñoso con ella, tenía detalles que antes no había tenido, como dejarla dormir en el sofá aquella noche en Grimmauld Place. Había llegado a pensar que Ron sentía algo por ella, al igual que ella sentía algo por él. Sin embargo, todo eso había dejado de tener sentido el día que se marchó. No quería volver a sentirse así por culpa del idiota de Ronald Weasley.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se enteró de que alguien le había colocado una manta por los hombros hasta que vio aquellos ojos azules mirándola. Ron se había sentado a su lado. La sonreía amablemente.

―¿Quieres un poco de té? Hace demasiado frío aquí afuera.

―No gracias. Estoy bien ―Hermione pretendía sonar cortante. Dejarle claro que no quería volver a hablar con él.

―Herms, lo siento. Solo quiero hacer las paces contigo ―Ron le pasó el brazo por los hombros, pero Hermione se apartó como si el roce le hubiera quemado la piel―. Fui un gilipollas, lo sé. Nunca quise irme de verdad, fue el horrocrux. Sabes que no os dejaría solos a Harry y a ti con todo esto...

―No se trata de que te fueras y nos dejaras a Harry y a mí ―Hermione se había puesto en pie. Estaba enfadada, su tono de voz había aumentado. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos―. Rompiste tu promesa y volviste al cabo de las semanas como si nada hubiese pasado. No quiero saber nada más de ti, Ronald.

Dejando la manta en el suelo y a Ron mirando al lugar donde se encontraba unos segundos antes, Hermione entró en la tienda y sin despertar a Harry, se metió en la litera donde dormía. Sabía que no iba a poder pegar ojo, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentarse a Ron y mostrarle lo vulnerable que se sentía en realidad. Se merecía que siguiera tratándole como los días que habían pasado desde su regreso. Sin saber cómo, finalmente se durmió.

Unas horas después, un ruido la hizo despertarse. Debía ser de madrugada. Una pequeña vela ardía cerca de las literas en las que había estado durmiendo. Decidió bajar de la cama para preguntarle a Harry si quería que hiciera ella el siguiente turno.

Al bajar de la litera vio que, en la cama de abajo, Ron se encontraba leyendo. Ron leyendo un libro. Ron leyendo Historia de Hogwarts. Se frotó los ojos sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Ron la miraba amablemente. Cerró el libro.

―Harry acaba de relevarme en las guardias. Aún puedes dormir más.

―Me he desvelado. Iré a coger algún libro para leer ―se dirigió a la mesa, donde se encontraba su pequeño bolso de cuentas. Al volver a la cama señaló con la cabeza el libro que había dejado Ron sobre su regazo―. Debes de estar muy desesperado por dormir si estás leyendo Historia de Hogwarts.

Ron guardó el libro bajo su almohada. Se había puesto colorado y la miraba con cara de cachorro. Otra vez volvió a sentir aquello en el pecho. No podía ser tan simple, no podía dejar que Ron la mirara de aquella forma e hiciera que la muralla que había construido alrededor de su corazón se derrumbara.

―Esto...creí que podría sernos útil. Tú siempre nos lo has repetido varias veces por curso ―el comentario hizo que Hermione alzara las cejas.

―Pero cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, Ronald. No sé de qué puede servirnos ahora mismo la historia del colegio ―Ron seguía mirándola con esa mirada que tanto le gustaba a ella. Esto hizo que bajara un poco la guardia. Le sonrió―. De todas formas, me alegro de que por fin me hayas hecho caso.

―¡Eh, qué ya me lo leí hace tiempo! Normalmente hago todo lo que... ―De repente, Ron cerró la boca. Sus orejas se habían puesto rojas. Hermione se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo había estado a punto de decir algo que no quería que ella supiese.

Sin darle mayor importancia, Hermione volvió a subir a su litera. Sin embargo, en vez de comenzar a leer el libro que había sacado del bolso, se quedó mirando a la lona del techo. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Dejó de hacerlo cuando Ron se levantó de su litera y se la quedó mirando seriamente.

―Hermione, sé que estás enfadada porque me fui...cuando te había prometido que no te dejaría sola... Por eso has estado estos días sin hablarme y evitando estar conmigo más de lo necesario, ¿Verdad? ―De repente, Ron parecía haber madurado. Estaba serio y en sus ojos se podía distinguir una sombra de... ¿Culpabilidad?

Antes de que Ron pudiese continuar con su disculpa, Harry entró en la tienda. Venía empapado, como si hubiese vuelto a caer en el lago congelado de la de aquella noche en la que se encontró con Ron. Cuando Hermione volvió a mirar a Ron, este volvía a comportarse como siempre.

―Chicos, creo que vamos a tener que retrasar la visita a los Lovegood. Con esta lluvia nos calaremos en cuanto salgamos de la tienda ―Harry utilizó un hechizo para secarse―. Con un poco de suerte, mañana por la mañana podremos ponernos en camino hacía la casa de Luna.

Pasaron el día dentro de la tienda. Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico o hablaban sobre los días que Ron había pasado sólo. Hablaron sobre su enfrentamiento con los carroñeros, el descubrimiento que había hecho sobre el tabú en el que se había convertido el nombre de Voldemort... Hermione, desesperada por no poder hacer nada, había estado escuchando la radio. Le horrorizaba escuchar todos los ataques a muggles que se estaban llevando a cabo.

Después de cenar, y sin algo mejor que hacer hasta que amainara la lluvia, Harry y Ron comenzaron una nueva partida de ajedrez. Mientras, Hermione continuaba releyendo el libro de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, por si se le había pasado algo.

―Hermione, lo has leído miles de veces desde que salimos de la Madriguera. ¿Por qué no intentas olvidarte del libro durante un rato? ―Harry le había visto leerlo todas las noches. Buscando algo que, según ella, no estaba la vez anterior o se le había pasado por alto―. Quizá así lo veas todo más claro cuando vuelvas a cogerlo.

Hermione, intentando hacer caso a Harry, comenzó a dar vueltas por la tienda. Para ellos era muy fácil distraerse, todo el día con el ajedrez mágico. Pero ella no sabía a qué dedicarse en aquel sitio, sin poder salir. Cansada de perder el tiempo dando vueltas y aprovechando que toda la atención de los dos chicos estaba puesta en aquella partida de ajedrez, Hermione se acercó hasta la cama de Ron y, sin hacer ruido, recuperó el libro de Historia de Hogwarts que el pelirrojo había dejado bajo la almohada. Ese libro siempre le ayudaba a despejar la mente.

Pero… Aquello era muy raro. Ella había leído miles de veces aquel libro y, al menos en su edición, no formaba parte de la historia la etapa de "cómo conseguir que esa bruja te perdone. Pasos infalibles que debes seguir para volver a hechizarla". Confundida, abrió el libro de nuevo por la primera página. Allí encontró una presentación de Historia de Hogwarts muy distinta a la que ella estaba acostumbrada... "12 formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja". ¡Lo sabía! Ron nunca se dedicaría a leer Historia de Hogwarts. Sin soltar el libro, se dirigió a la mesa y, dando un fuerte golpe que hizo caer varias piezas del tablero, sobresaltó a los dos chicos.

―Ronald, ¿me puedes explicar qué esto? ―Dijo enfadada.

―Bueno Hermione... Que yo te tenga que explicar Historia de Hogwarts me parece un poco raro... ¿No crees? ―Ron sabía que le había pillado, pero esperaba poder salir airoso de aquella bronca―. Verás, habla sobre toda la historia del colegio. Cuándo se fundó, quiénes fueron los antiguos directores…

―¡No te hagas el idiota, Ronald Weasley! Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero...

Entre tanto, Harry había comenzado a recoger las piezas de ajedrez. Su mirada iba de Ron a Hermione, que había adoptado una pose digna de la Señora Weasley, con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido. Harry sabía que si Hermione no reparaba en él, no sería víctima de su ira. Por lo que decidió quedarse callado y aguantarse la risa al haber descubierto que Ron había llevado consigo aquel libro.

―... ¿Con que estabas releyendo Historia de Hogwarts por si lo necesitábamos? Y lo peor, es que me tomas por tonta. Me haces pensar que estas contribuyendo a la búsqueda de información... Pero no, estabas perdiendo el tiempo. Como tú ―se giró para dirigirse a Harry. Su plan no había salido bien―, no has intentado abrir la snitch, ni te has preguntado qué es lo que te dejó Dumbledore dentro de ella. Vosotros sólo sabéis jugar a este estúpido juego.

Dejando a los chicos mirándola con miedo, se fue a su litera. Dándoles la espalda, dejó que toda la ira que tenía acumulada fuera desapareciendo tras su discusión con Harry y Ron. Éstos acabaron de recoger en silencio y, sin atreverse a decir nada, se quedaron sentados en la mesa. Al Rato, Ron decidió romper aquel silencio.

―Creo que iré a hacer la primera guardia. Parece que ha dejado de llover ―Ron se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Harry miraba a Hermione, que seguía de espaldas a él. Había aguantado durante años aquellas broncas entre sus amigos. Siempre discutían porque los dos eran muy orgullosos y no querían reconocer sus errores. Normalmente, solían estar un día o dos sin hablarse. Alguna vez habían tendido discusiones más largas, pero acababan haciendo las paces cuando uno de los dos reconocía que se había equivocado. Esta vez era distinto. Ron llevaba allí con ellos casi una semana y Hermione no quería perdonarle, a pesar de que él no dejaba de intentarlo. Era más que palpable aquella atracción que había entre los dos. Desde hacía unos años Harry ya lo había notado. Sabía que, antes de ir a buscarle a casa de sus tíos, Ron y Hermione habían pasado unos días juntos en la Madriguera. Desde el funeral de Dumbledore se habían unido más, habían estrechado su amistad. Y, a pesar de que Ron había ido a disculparse una vez más (Harry les había escuchado la noche anterior), Hermione parecía no querer dejar su orgullo de lado.

―Esto...Hermione... ―En un momento de valentía decidió hablar con su amiga―. Creo que te has pasado un poco con Ron...

―¿Eso crees? ―su voz sonaba fría, amenazadora. Se había girado para mirarle―. Siempre vas a defender a Ron, ¿Verdad? A ti te sirve que te pida perdón, pero a mí no.

―Hermione, me salvó la vida. Y créeme, le hubiese perdonado aunque no me hubiera salvado. Es nuestro amigo, siempre ha estado ayudándome y por un error que cometió no voy a dejarle de lado ―Harry sabía que tenía que serle sincero―. Creo que te estás comportando como una cria. Hermione, no hay que fijarse mucho para ver que hay algo entre vosotros. Ron hace todas esas tonterías por ti, porque no sabe qué hacer para que le perdones de una vez. Te ha pedido perdón desde que llegó, sigue leyendo ese libro para descubrir cómo recuperarte. Deberías haber visto lo que vi yo cuando se abrió el guardapelo...

―Harry...yo no...Tú... ¿Qué viste? ―Hermione se había quedado atónita ante aquella charla de Harry. Siempre era ella la que les regañaba a ellos.

―Vi los temores de Ron, algo que dudo mucho alguien más sepa. Entendí por qué le afectaba el guardapelo más que a nosotros ―se había puesto serio. Ya no había temor ante una nueva reprimenda por parte de Hermione―. Fue como un sueño, una nube fantasmagórica. Apreciamos tú y yo, hablándole directamente a Ron. Tú le decías que nadie le podría elegir a él antes que a mí. Que estábamos mejor sin él. Yo me reía con una risa que daba miedo. Le decía que su madre me prefería a mí, que siempre había querido una niña y que Ginny era más querida que él. Le decía que la chica a la que amaba también me prefería a mí...

Hermione había bajado de la litera y se había sentado frente a Harry. Su enfado había desaparecido y, en su lugar, la sombra de culpabilidad por cómo había tratado a Ron y por todo aquello que Harry le estaba contando, apareció en sus ojos.

―...Cuando acabamos con el guardapelo, Ron temblaba y se cubría la cara con las manos para que no le viera llorar. Le prometí no hablar nunca más de esto ―hizo una pausa―. Hermione, creo que se merece que hables con él. Sabes que, sin ese guardapelo puesto en el cuello, nunca nos habría abandonado. Ahora es decisión tuya lo que hagas. Me voy a dormir un rato, haré la siguiente guardia.

Harry se fue a su cama, dejando a una Hermione preocupada. Sabía que ella iría a hablar con él. La conocía demasiado bien. Lo que le había contado le había hecho pensar y recapacitar sobre cómo se habría sentido Ron ante aquella horrible aparición.

Hermione esperó a que Harry se durmiera y, a los pocos minutos, salió de la tienda. Encontró a Ron sentado unos metros más allá de la entrada, con la cabeza agachada. Sin hacer ruido, se sentó a su lado, al igual que había hecho él la noche anterior. Harry tenía razón, debía hablar con Ron.

―¿Te importa si te acompaño en tu guardia? ―Después de varias semanas, sonrió de verdad. Con una sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

―No, para nada ―Ron seguía cabizbajo. No había mirado a Hermione aún―. Siento lo del libro. No era mi intención tomarte por tonta, ni nada parecido. Ahora parezco más gilipollas que de costumbre...

―Ron, soy yo quien debe disculparse ―fue entonces cuando el chico levantó la mirada hacia ella―. Has intentado que te perdone y yo he sido una orgullosa. Me has estado apoyando con todo el tema de mis padres desde que te conté lo que tenía pensado hacer, después del funeral de Dumbledore. Y cuando necesitas mi apoyo, cuando intentas arreglar lo que causó tu marcha...yo me comporto de forma orgullosa y salgo huyendo de ti.

―Espera, espera ¿A qué te refieres con eso de huyendo de mí? ―Ron la miraba sorprendido―. Yo creía que te comportabas así porque estabas enfadada...

―Al principio sí estaba enfadada... ―Sus mejillas habían cogido un ligero color rojo―. Pero anoche, cuando estabais hablando Harry y tú... Oí como te decía que me habías dado la razón para que te perdonara, y tú le dijiste que en el amor y en la guerra todo valía...

Ron le había pasado el brazo por los hombros y la había acercado a él. Hermione, ante aquel gesto, reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Había echado de menos esos momentos con Ron.

―Claro. Herms, nosotros discutimos mucho, pero nuestra amistad es muy fuerte y, después de tanto tiempo, existe un cariño. Por eso entre nosotros hay un poco de las dos cosas... ―La miró extrañado―. ¿Herms? Pero... ¿Qué he dicho?

De repente, Hermione se levantó de forma brusca y se metió en la tienda de campaña. Ron la miraba sin entender nada de lo que había pasado. Hacía un momento, Hermione le estaba pidiendo perdón, le decía todo aquello, se recostaba sobre él... Y al momento siguiente, se levantaba enfadada y se iba sin dirigirle la palabra... Cada vez, entendía menos a las mujeres. Fue entonces cuando, como una bludger estrellándose contra su cara, la razón del enfado de Hermione caía sobre Ron.

―Joder, he vuelto a liarla. No debía haberle dicho eso de la amistad... Y más cuando es mentira, no lo dije por eso… ¡aaagg! ―Se dio en la cara un manotazo, como los que Dobby se daba cada vez que desobedecía―. Creo que voy a necesitar más de doce formas para conseguir a Hermione...

A la mañana siguiente, recogieron en silencio. Hermione seguía sin hablar a Ron y, un tanto descolocado por cómo se comportaban sus amigos, Harry había decidido que era mejor no preguntar. Ron, por su parte, se había dado cuenta de que, al menos por el momento, lo que debía hacer para que Hermione le perdonara, era centrarse en la búsqueda... Ya tendría tiempo de ser capaz de decirle lo que sentía por ella después de la guerra... Sí conseguían salir vivos de ella.


End file.
